Oh Bogart
by VeniVidiViciMR
Summary: All it takes is a rather intimidating wet dream gone wrong for Scorpius to realize what he fears most in life... Ron Weasley. OneShot


**This is just a humorous OneShot I thought up during a rather boring meeting. ScoRose!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Rose!" He called with frustration as she sauntered away, grinning at him over her shoulder in her oh so seductive way, batting her eyelashes and swaying her butt like she knew how much it was driving him crazy. And she did, the temptress.<em>

_But Scorpius couldn't move, whether it was the feelings coursing through him that she had initiated or the handcuffs (Strange muggle contraptions Rose tricked him into) that held him securely in place on her bed._

_She had already undone the buttons on his button down and left it open, raking her nails up and down his chest and abs until faint red lines appeared and he was almost crying for more._

_But then she had done this, walked away. He didn't know what to do when she opened the door and turned back to him with her finger over her plum lips, "Shh, don't want to be caught do we?" she asked him like he was a child before locking the door and sauntering back over, stripping all her clothes off in the process._

_She climbed gently on top of him, resting only where her hips met his and started to rock back and forth a little, mewing in approval._

_Scorpius was clenching his teeth, he was so hard already and she was making this a rather painful experience for him. She reached behind her back to unclip her bra when the door banged open and Ron Weasley stood in the door livid._

_He was taller than Scorpius remembered from last time he tried to kill him, which was the time when Rose introduced him as her boyfriend instead of just 'Al's best friend from Slytherin'. That was a memorable experience as well though._

_This time Ron raised his wand and shoved his screaming and pleading daughter out of the way before pointing the wand at Scorpius and with a look of pure murder on his face, screamed, "Avada-"_

"AHHHH" Scorpius shouted, jumping awake in his dorm bed, he threw the covers off and ran into the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face he calmed his breathing to see a figure in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

Scorpius freaked and drew his wand at the figure.

"Scorp, what the fuck?" Al asked, walking forward and shoving his best friends hand out of the way.

"Oh Merlin Al, sorry" he said frantically.

"What's up? You have some sort of nightmare?"

"You could call your uncle that," Scorpius muttered darkly.

Albus burst out in laughter, "You _dreamt_ about Uncle Ron?" he was laughing really hard at this point.

"No, bitch, I was having a rather awesome dream concerning your cousin" he got a dirty look at that, "and he just bursts in and throws the killing curse at me!" he said.

"Well you were fucking his daughter" Al reasoned.

"Well it was shit scary, I'm not going to be able to touch Rose for weeks, I swear"

"Uncle Ron would be pleased to hear that" AL said, yawning and going back to his bed, "Well shut up would you? Its like 3 in the morning"

Scorpius was too jumpy to get any sleep so he dressed and went down to the common room to read for a bit. He got breakfast at 6, before most students were up and made his way to the library for a little work before classes started.

Rose plopped down next to Al and gave him a bright smile, "Hey Al, sleep well?"

Albus snorted, "No, Scorpius is such a pussy"

Rose glared at him, "Where is Scorp?"

"Ate already I think, he's in the library"

"Why?"

Albus just shrugged, "Couldn't sleep I guess"

Rose nodded and went back to her porridge, less happy now that her boyfriend wasn't going to be there with her, "Yeah he didn't come back to the Heads Dorm last night so…"

"Ahh we had him crash with us, sorry Ro, he was dead beat and it was past curfew."

"Whatever" she said with a shrug, when actually she was a little angry because she had waited up for him for hours.

When they finished they headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rose was looking forward to having this class with Scorp as well as a free period afterwards when they could get a little alone time in their heads common room. They had put that very private space to use quite a few times.

When she walked in she saw him with his head down at their three-person table, he usually sat in the middle but today was in the seat farthest from the middle.

She walked over to sit in the middle but Albus beat her to it, "Oi Al, move" she demanded, expecting Scorp to do the same.

"Its fine Rose" he said yawning again and turning to Albus, "Sorry mate, did you get much more sleep?"

"No" Albus snapped.

Scorp gave him an apologetic grin and Albus just chuckled under his breath and clapped him on the back. Rose was confused and amazed at the way boys handled things.

Scorpius looked anywhere but Rose the entire period and she was getting a little miffed with the whole situation.

Professor Metter walked up to their table at the end of class, "Miss. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. As heads students I should hope you would be wiling to help me out with my 3rd years, you both have next free yes?"

"Well yes-" Rose started but was cut off.

"Thank you. Just stay after class please, I'll be back shortly" when the bell rang everyone was gone within a few seconds, even the teacher.

Scorpius still looked away from Rose, who crossed her arms and stomped over to him, "Scorpius"

"Hmm?" He asked, finding his robes really interesting all of the sudden.

"Look at me!" He looked up blinking and blushed, looking away, "What the hell?"

She tried to reach up and put her arms around his neck but she moved a bit away, "Come on Rose, not now. I'm just really not in the mood, you know? Please?"

She was hurt but she tried not to show it, "Whatever" she said angrily. Then the third years started to file in talking excitedly about the class.

A small boy and girl walked up to them and blushed, Scorpius raised his eyebrows at them.

"Oh, that's our desk" the girl muttered and Rose laughed, she took Scorpius's hands and pulled him off the desk, then let go when he froze up and blushed.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded under her voice.

"Later, ok?" he said, shuffling his feet and getting a weird expression on his face.

Then the professor cam back in, "Ah, alright today we will be having a demonstration due to the lack of comprehension from yesterdays classes, Miss Weasley you first"

He ushered her up to the cabinet and it shook, "A Bogart sir?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes, yes, are you ready?"

She nodded.

He opened the cabinet and out came shrill screaming, she pointed and lazily called out, "Ridiculous" and the Bogart started shifting in form when Scorp stepped forward.

He changed for a while before settling on the form of one Ron Weasley.

Scorpius stared at it for a while before he heard Rose's laughter from behind him, he spun around glaring at her.

She was doubled over, "Is-is this- why- why you wont touch me?" she said through her laughter.

"I'll have you know your father has tried to kill me before, he's obviously the largest threat to my life, why shouldn't he be my Bogart?"

Rose was in hysterics as the Professor wanted them to stop bickering, "Scorp!" she said trying to speak, and "He's like a harmless bunny"

Scorpius folded his arms, ignoring the Bogart, "Excuse me?" he demanded, and "So at Christmas when you told him we were dating and he cursed me and I had to go to St. Mungos, that's a _harmless_ bunny?"

"I happen to remember your father thinking it was quite hilarious" Rose said while still trying to get her hysterics under control.

"That's besides the point," he said, stomping his foot and crossing his arms more tightly over his chest.

Rose walked up to him, "Don't be afraid of my father," she cooed, the whole class still watching them wide-eyed, she was still grinning but no longer laughing so much.

Scorpius pouted and Rose put her arms around his neck, she stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his, "Kiss me" she mumbled against his lips when he refused to respond. He sighed.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly so that they could deepen the kiss.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Weasley! 20 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Stop this right now, it's- it's against something!" he called frantically, not knowing what to do.

Scorpius pulled back and grinned, "I had a dream about you" he whispered while he licked his lips sexily and Rose blushed.

She looked at the clock, "Still 50 minutes left of free period, come on" she said and he grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the class while the professor spluttered behind them and the class of third years stared with still wide eyes and tinged cheeks.


End file.
